Digimon: Rinamon's Journey
by Codie - King of Hollows
Summary: Set twelve years after 'Rinamon Comes To Life' Rinamon's living on her own but she's only 12 years old. And she's become as cold and distant as her mother once was. Will a future love save her? RinamonX? pairing. Depends on who the readers want. -


_**Digimon Tamers**_

_**Rinamon's Journey**_

**Me: "Hi guys and gals. Here's a sequal to 'Rinamon Comes To Life' and I hope you'll enjoy reading it. Now I don't own Digimon but I do own Rinamon/Evolutions, Ospreymon/Evolutions, Daisymon/Evolutions. This fic takes place about twelve years after 'Rinamon Comes To Life' and every once in a while I'll have time jump ahead but I don't know when I'll do it. I'll just, well, do it. ^_^ Now no Flames, PLEASE, and also I'd like it if you guys/gals could read the latest chapter of my first published Digimon story 'A Love Is Made: Chapter 6' and help me further it by suggesting a name/sex of Renamon and BlackGuilmon's child. I'm sorry to have to say this but I'm not going to update taht story until I get some suggestions. Now, during the time jumps, eventually Rinamon will find a 'Mon that she'll end up loving but I may ask you, the readers, for suggestions for Digimon Species for her to love. Now get out of my 'office' and read! Oh and sex will be involed later and this fic is better when you listen to Rika's Song from the Digimon Tamers Movie **_**Runaway Locomon**_**. I'm listening to it as I write this right now. It's a good song!"**

The sun rose over the horizon of Shinjukou and all over the city people and creatures were waking up. In Shinjukou Park one creature, unique and the only one of her kind, with water blue fur walked cautiously out of her hideout and she looked right and left before allowing the rest of her body to walk out of the little cave she'd found years ago. Her entire body was covered with water blue fur while her stomach and chest area was covered in white fur along with the bottom of her legs, the tip of her tail, and the tips of her ears as well as her hands. She wore purple armguards on her arms with the ancient Chinese symbol of Balance, or Ying Yang, that she'd recieved from her mother along with her basic build, figure, and love of tea. However, unlike her mother, her ablilities varied and leant more towards her father's and she looked out at the rising sun with a deadly serious face born from having to fend for herself for most of her life.

Her name was Rinamon, daughter of Renamon and BurningGreymon, and after she was finished looking over the sunlit and dew covered fields she started to jump into and through the trees around her 'home' as she began to look for something to eat.

After a few minutes of searching she stopped at a bakery and coffee shop and, silently, used one of the natural abilities that she'd inheritted from her mother and she shifted into the bakery/coffee shop and quietly grabbed a couple armfulls of food and herbal tea and then, after hearing someone approaching the backroom she was in, she shifted out of the building and to her 'home' to have her breakfast.

When she got there and put her breakfast down she instantly felt guilty about stealing the food and tea but she shook her head and quickly rationalized that it had been neccassary for her to survive. She sighed as she, on a whim, looked at the only photo she had of her and her parents together before they suddenly vanished for no reason at all in which Rinamon was still in her In-Training form, Kitmon, while she was being held by her mother while her father had his clawed hands around her mother's shoulders while her mother was lovingly nuzzling her. It had been twelve years since that photo had been taken and Rinamon felt her eyes begin to slowly fill with tears.

Rinamon walked out of her 'home' and she looked up at the sky and she closed her eyes as she remembered the song her mother had taught her before she vanished.

"_Promised that we'll stay for the sunset and when the moon shines through the darkness, we can find the path that leads us home, and on the way you'll, maybe, sing me a song. Promised that you always will be there, hold my hand, if ever I'm real scared. Help me stand up tall if I fall down! Make me laugh away all my bluest days! How could you promise you always would be there? Why'd you have to go away somewhere? Every morning into every night do you watch over me like the sun in the sky? Am I all alone standing in your light? I wish that I could, maybe, sing you a song....tonight. You promised me we'd stay for the sunset...._" sang Rinamon as she remembered her parents and, after she finished, she turned sadly to go back into her home and eat.

After a few hours she left her home again to go training and she imagened that her parents were being held prisoner and she was the only one able to free them. She imagened all her wooden dummies that her father had trained himself with were trying to keep her from rescuing her parents and, soon, they all lay on the ground....utterly destroyed as she glared at them with a cold hatered.

Suddenly she heard an impressed whistling and she turned to see her best friends Ospreymon and Daisymon standing beside the wreckage she'd caused.

"Wow Rinamon. You really gave it to those dummies! Let me guess though. You thought of your mom and dad again? Look, I know that you think they're alive somewhere, but don't you think you're getting a little too obssessed with that idea?" asked Ospreymon as she looked at Rinamon.

Rinamon just kept her glare as she turned her head to look at one of her best friends. "No I don't Ospreymon. And you'd do well not to try and make it sound as if I can't stop thinking about them. As far as I'm concerned they abandoned me so why should I care about them!?" Rinamon demanded coldly as she turned and started walking away from her friends and the remains of the dummies as she began to head to her home to grab her trenchcoat, hat, and some money she was able to get through general thievery and pickpocketing. She was sick of the park at the moment and she wanted to go to a movie to try and calm down.

On the way to the theater she saw a woman getting robbed and she tripped the man that had stolen the woman's purse and then, after dragging him into an alley, she proceeded to beat on him until he was bleeding heavily and had several broken bones. After that she left the man in the alley and walked over to the woman with the purse in hand.

"Oh thank you dear! Bless your soul for helping a fellow woman!" praised the woman as Rinamon stopped in front of her only to have Rinamon shove her purse roughly into her chest.

"_**Next time kick the little fucker between his legs and deal with him yourself! Do I look like I want to be spending my time helping out fucking stupid women that obviously can't look after themselves!? Get the fucking Hell out of my sight you fucking useless whore!**_" yelled Rinamon as she then continued on her way while the woman just stared at her retreating form in shock.

**Me: "Wow. I certianly didn't teach her _that_ kind of language. TARATULAS! GET IN HERE NOW!!!!"**

**Tarantulas: Gulps fearfully as he enters my room slowly. "Y-yes C-Codie? Is there s-something I can do for you?" Begins to shake fearfully.**

**Me: "I KNOW IT WAS YOU THAT TAUGHT RINAMON THAT FOUL LANGUAGE! NOW YOU'LL PAY FOR MAKING SUCH A SWEET GIRL SUCH A FOUL MOUTHED BRAT! No offence Rinamon." Takes out an Energon version of the physical Soul Reaver.**

**Waspinator: "Oooh! Codie going to slag purple spider-bot! Wazzpinator have to get thizzzz of tape! Wazzpinator....TERRORIZZZE!" Transforms and starts to flim as I begin to beat, slash, and hack Taratulas until he's a pile of scrap metal on my floor.**

**Me: "AND IF I _EVER_ FIND OUT YOU'VE BEEN TEACHING CHILDREN HOW TO CUSS I'LL TURN YOU INTO SUCH REFINED SCRAP YOU MAY AS WELL HAVE BEEN ERASED FROM EXISTANCE! NOW GET OUT! And to the readers I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review and give me some ideas for Renamon and BlackGuilmon's kid in my fic 'A Love Is Made'. Thanks!" Looks at Waspinator. "YOu get all of that Wasp-man?"**

**Waspinator: "Yezzz! Wazzpinator get it _all_ on tape!"**

**Everyone except Taratulas for obvious reasons: Start laughing hystarically as we pop the tape in the VCR and start watching it repeatedly.**


End file.
